Manly Ten
by TaoRisJae
Summary: Secuil kisah Cinta Ten dan alasan dibalik dia memotong rambutnya seperti di MV NCT U The 7th sense. Ten. TaeTen. Chittaphon


**Manly** **Chittaphon**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast :

 **TEN** ( **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul)**

 **Lee Taeyong**

.

.

Semua orang dibuat tercengang dengan perubahan rambut Ten. Setahu semua member SMROOKIES, Ten paling sayang sama rambut panjang dan berponi miliknya. Tapi kenapa kini rambut namja manis itu menjadi seperti rambut begal?

.

.

Sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari rambut Ten yang baru di MV The 7th sense.

.

.

Suasana dorm para SMROOKIES boys hari ini tampak sepi. Johny, Yuta, Winwin, Kun dan Hansol sedang pergi ke bioskop, sementara itu para member minirookies ( Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno, Jisung, dan Jaemin) sedang bersekolah.

Terlihat Taeyong, Mark, Doyoung, dan Jaehyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan wajah yang muram semua. Dari tampilannya, mereka sudah terlihat rapi dan tampan. Sepertinya mereka saat ini tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Ini sudah jam 8 pagi, dan 'dia' masih belum datang juga. Kita akan terlambat kalau 'dia' tidak datang juga setengah jam lagi." Doyoung, terlihat tak sabar.

"Dia kemana sih? Kenapa perginya mendadak begitu? Aku tidak mau kalau harus terlambat syuting. Ini hari pertama kita syuting MV. Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama ini". Sang maknae bernama Mark mencebikkan bibirnya imut, ikut kesal seperti Doyoung sampai-sampai memanggil hyung kesayangannya itu dengan sebutan 'dia'.

Seorang pria berambut silver menghela nafasnya, berusaha membela 'dia' sang calon kekasih (menurut) Taeyong. "Sabar semuanya. Aku yakin dia sebentar lagi akan datang. Dia juga seperti kalian, tidak sabar menanti syuting ini. Ini mimpi terbesarnya, yaitu~"

"Ish! Bela saja dia calon kekasih mu itu terus, Lee Taeyong. Dasar seme takut uke!"

Doyoung memotong ucapan Taeyong.

Sementara Taeyong hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ingin rasanya memukul mulut si namja kelinci itu, tapi tatapan membunuh dari pria bernama Jaehyun yang duduk di samping Doyoung mengurungkan niat 'suci' Lee Taeyong.

"INI SUDAH JAM 8 LEWAT 20. SEBENTAR LAGI MANAJER CHOI AKAN DATANG. KEMANA SIH SI CABE BANGKOK ITU?" Doyoung berteriak gemas. Ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan seluruh isi dorm ini.

"Sabar my Bunny, aku yakin si uke ganas itu bakalan datang sebentar lagi." Ucap Jaehyun menenangkan Doyoung.

Doyoung hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Taeyong telinganya terasa panas ketika mendengar sepasang kekasih tiang itu terus saja mengata-ngatai *ekhem* calon kekasihnya. Yah walaupun tidak ada yang salah sih dengan ucapan mereka semua, Chittaphon kan memang ganas...

Taeyong masih saja berusaha menelpon Ten. Walaupun hasilnya nihil sama sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Chittaphon tersayangnya bakalan menjawab telpon darinya.

BRAAKK

"AKU PULANG!" Seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan kini muncul sambil membanting pintu tanpa merasa bersalah.

Semua orang memandang Ten Chittaphon melongo.

"T-ten? Ini beneran kamu?" Doyoung dengan gerakan slow motion buatannya menghampiri Ten dengan mulut yang menganga. Jadi keliatan rakjelnya.. Ooopss

Ten tersenyum (berusaha) terlihat ganteng dan bening.

"Kamu beneran Chittphon? Si cabe bangkok uke ganasnya Lee Taeyong?" Jaehyun ekspresinya nggak jauh beda dari Doyoung.

"Aisshh apaan sih kalian berdua. Aku Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Pria terganteng dan termanly dari semua member SMROOKIES BOYS yang sebentar lagi bakalan debut semua. Dan apa-apaan itu calon ukenya Taeyong? Aku adalah seme sejati. Jangan pernah mengatai aku uke." Ten bersiul pelan. Tangannya beralih merapikan rambutnya.

Semua masih mengangakan mulutnya. Masih tak percaya akan pemandangan Indah dari Chittaphon.

"CHITTAPHONN! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMOTONG RAMBUT MU SIALAN?! INI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN KONSEP YANG SUDAH DIRENCANAKAN!" Taeyong berteriak frustasi. Dia sebagai member yang terpercaya di unit yang akan debut itu bertanggung jawab dan sudah di beritahu tentang konsep yang akan mereka usung, dan kini semuanya dibuat berantakan oleh ulah pria berkebangsaan Thailand itu.

Ten kaget. Tidak menyangka Taeyong yang selama ini lembut kepadanya menjadi berteriak

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. KALAU KARENA RAMBUTKU BERUBAH AKU MENJADI GAGAL DEBUT DI UNIT INI, IT'S OKE. AKU TERIMA. BIARKAN SAJA AKU DEBUT BERSAMA JOHNY HYUNG. DAN INGAT, MULAI DETIK INI TAK USAH DEKATI AKU LAGI!" Ten balas menggertak Taeyong.

Taeyong membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun masih tetap mengangakan mulutnya.

Mark malah asyik mem-videokan kejadian marah-marahan ala (calon) pasangan aneh itu.

"Hei Semua sudah siap? Kenapa masih disini? Ayo kita berangka- Astaga Ten apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambut mu?!" Manager Choi yang baru datang untuk menjemput mereka menatap Ten kaget.

Ten mendengus. "Aku merubah potongan rambutku yang lama. Ada masalah? Kalau karena hal ini aku tidak jadi ikut debut di unit ini, aku tidak masalah!" Ten berujar sambil berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

BRAAK.

Pintu yang tidak bersalah kembali menjadi korban keganasan Ten..

"Bagaimana ini manager hyung? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Ten memotong rambutnya menjadi seperti rambut gangster begitu?" Taeyong mendesah frustasi.

"Jangan panik dulu. Hyung akan menghubungi Sooman-nim dulu. Kalian semua tenanglah, untuk sementara keberangkatan kita tunda dulu sampai ada konfirmasi dari Lee Sooman. Hyung pergi sebentar dulu."

Manager Choi pergi meninggalkan dorm.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Ten hyung mengubah rambutnya. Padahal dia juga sudah jelas tahu kalau rambutnya yang dulu sangat cocok untuk konsep debut kita." Ucap Mark memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Iya benar. Padahal kita semua tahu kalau Ten paling sayang dengan rambut panjangnya itu. Tapi kenapa dia malah memotongnya ya?" Sambung Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau karena rambut Ten menjadi pendek, dia menjadi tidak ikut debut bersama kita. Yah walaupun aku selalu bertengkar dengan si cabe itu, aku ingin sekali debut bersamanya. Rasanya hampa kalau tidak ada Ten." Doyoung berkata tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Semua mengangguk setuju. Lain halnya dengan Taeyong. Di kepalanya masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan Ten tadi.

Ten tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Taeyong lagi.

Apa artinya Taeyong ditolak sebelum melamar?

Ten memotong rambut panjang kesayangan mereka berdua.

Ten rela tidak debut di unit ini dan ingin debut bersama Johny.

Apa Ten sengaja memotong rambutnya agar bisa debut bersama Johny ?

Taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jujur, dia galau. Cemburu. Dan marah. Dan itu semua berkat ulah si pria Thailand Taeyong,

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan, Taeyong. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Ten pasti akan debut bersama kita." Jaehyun mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya ..

"Apa sih yang difikirkan Ten? Aku sudah lama memimpikan ini, Jaehyun. Bahkan sebelum aku jatuh Cinta pada Ten, aku sudah berharap akan debut bersama-sama dengan dia. Kau dan dia tahu jelas itu semua. Sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya dia berkata bahwa dia terima saja jika tidak debut bersama ku dan lebih memilih debut bersama Johny. Sungguh aku ingin menjambak bibirnya itu." balas Taeyong ..

"Bukan cuma kamu, kami pun bingung, Lee Taeyong." ucap Doyoung.

Sementara di kamar Ten ~

"Chittaphon.. Kamu memang tampan.. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ya aku memotong rambutku seperti ini? Aku yakin kalau begini dari dulu aku akan mendapatkan gelar 'seme' idaman." Ten bermonolog sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sungguh dia merasa tampan dan manly dengan rambutnya.

"Setelah ini, aku yakin semua ff-ff tentang aku bakalan berubah. HEI WORLD.. THIS IS A NEW OF CHITTAPHON.. THE BEST SEME IN THIS WORLD"

Ten tampaknya senang sekali sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau dibawah kakinya...

"Aaaaaaaahhh ada kecoa~~~~" Ten berteriak heboh menuju tempat tidur karena seekor kecoa.

1 jam berlalu.

Taeyong, Mark, dan Jaehyun masih menunggu kedatangan manager Choi. Dan Ten masih asyik dikamarnya sendiri.

Ting tong.

Bel dorm berbunyi.

Doyoung langsung membuka pintu, dan ternyata yang datang adalah manager Choi.

"Bagaimana keputusannya hyung?" tanya Taeyong tak sabar.

"Chukkae...! Kalian tetap akan debut. Dan Ten akan tetap debut di unit ini bersama kalian. Aku sudah menjelaskan perubahan rambut Ten, awalnya Sooman hyung ikut frustasi tapi akhirnya dia terima. Lagipula Sooman sudah membuat banyak rencana untuk debut kalian ini, tidak mungkin Ten gagal debut hanya karena rambutnya." jelas manager Choi.

Semua mendesah lega. Apa yang mereka takutkan tidak terjadi.

"Sekarang tunggu apalagi? Naiklah ke mobil, Hyung akan memanggil si Cabe Thailand itu." Perintah manager Choi.

Singkat cerita, kini Ten, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Mark sudah menyelesaikan 1/4 bagian syuting mereka.

Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat menunggu tahapan syuting selanjutnya.

"Hei Jaehyun.. Bukankah aku sangat tampan dengan rambut baruku ini?" Ten menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Lagi-lagi bertingkah sok tampan.

Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tampan apanya? Kau malah terlihat seperti ketua begal." cemooh Jaehyun.

"Hhhhhhh bilang saja kau iri karena tampilan baruku. Ah~~ Chittaphon yang sekarang telah berubah. I'm the best seme~" ucap Ten percaya diri.

"Hahahha Kau masih tetap Chittaphon yang dulu. Chittaphon yang genit, seperti wanita. Dan masih ingatkan kalau kau itu seorang uke?" ejek Jaehyun.

Ten membulatkan matanya. "Yaakkk! Lihat saja Jaehyun, aku bukan uke lagi. Setelah ini aku akan menjadi seme sejati. Aku yakin setelah ini banyak uke yang jatuh hati padaku. Termasuk Kim Doyoung mu. Lihat saja itu!" Ancam Ten.

"Aku tidak takut Chittaphon si uke ganasnya Taeyong~~" Jaehyun berlari meninggalkan Ten karena muka Ten sekarang terlihat ingin memakan orang.

"JAEHYUN SIALANNN! LIHAT SAJA, AKAN KUPASTIKAN KALAU BANYAK UKE YANG AKAN JATUH KE TANGANNKU, TERMASUK KIM DOYOUNG MU ITU! KAU AKAN MENYESAL" Ten berteriak kencang.

Taeyong terkejut mendengar teriakan Ten, kemudian dengan tekat yang sudah bulat, dia berjalan menghampiri Ten yang saat ini duduk sambil berselfi di sofa.. Taeyong duduk disamping Ten, tangannya menepuk pundak Ten lembut.

Ten menghentikan aksi selfienya. Lalu menatapa malas Taeyong. Masih kesal sepertinya.

"Apa?" sahut Ten ketus.

"Galak amat sih. Nanti imutnya berkurang loh~" canda Taeyong berusaha membuat mood Ten kembali baik.

Ten membulatkan matanya.

"Baguslah aku menjadi tidak imut lagi. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi tampan. Setelah ini aku yakin akan menjadi seme paling top di seluruh Korea" Ten menepuk dadanya sombong.

"Hahaha tampan dari mananya? Mana ada seme sejati tapi selfie sambil monyong-monyongin bibir gitu." remeh Taeyong sambil menunjuk foto yang terpampang di layar iPhone milik Ten.

Ten merasa terhina dan diremehkan .. "LIHAT SAJA LEE TAEYONG.. MALAM INI JUGA AKAN KU TUNJUKKAN KALAU AKU SEME SEJATI DAN AKAN KU TUNJUKKAN KALAU AKU BISA MENDAPATKAN UKE MALAM INI JUGA."

Taeyong terperangah, namun sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum ..

"Mari bertaruh Chittaphon.. Kalau malam ini kau berhasil mendapat kan seorang uke dari member SMROOKIES boys ataupun salah seorang dari member minirookies menjadi uke mu, aku akan mempublikasikan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah lelaki dan seme sejati. Tapi, jika kau kalah-"

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" sanggah Ten cepat.

Taeyong gemas lalu menyentil kening Ten pelan. "Kalau kau kalah, kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku. Uke dari seorang Lee Taeyong."

Wajah Ten bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Taeyong. Ada bagian tubuhnya yang berdebar mendengar ucapan Taeyong.

"Baiklah, deal!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Baru kali ini buat ff TaeTen.

Mohon dukungannya,


End file.
